6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby, You Stink
Baby, You Stink is the 56th episode of 6teen and the 2nd episode of the 3rd season. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on September 13, 2007 and in the United States on Cartoon Network on November 26, 2008. Plot At the Big Squeeze, Wyatt talks with the gang about the date he went on with his new girlfriend Marlowe at a concert the night before, leading his friends on with his comment about how the date got "hot and sweaty" and then letting them down with the comment "until the air conditioning was turned on", to the disappointment of Nikki, Jen, and Jude. Nikki then discusses her planned movie date with Jonesy when the gang, to their disgust, get hit with an overpowering odor coming their way, causing Jude to fall to the floor from the smell. Moments later, Jonesy arrives at the food court, reeking of some cheap colonge that he is wearing, which causes the rest of the gang to run and hide behind the still-closed lemonade stand. Jonesy brags about his new cologne and assumes that Nikki is impressed by it, but she instead responds by cancelling their date due to the strong scent of the disgusting cologne. Moments later, Caitlin arrives at the food court to open up the Big Squeeze and tells the gang about a new "Babymaker" photo booth she has just discovered at the mall, which she explains takes photos of the couples who go into the booth, then produces a photo of what their baby would look like. After telling her friends that she plans to take her boyfriend Benjamin to the booth to get a photo taken, Caitlin asks what she's smelling at the food court, and Nikki, Jen, Jude and Wyatt all point to Jonesy at another table, still smelling of the cheap cologne. Jonesy, not impressed that the gang don't like the smell of the cologne, explains that he had bought a case of the product, which is on sale at his newest job, a floral shop, before he proceeds to dump the entire case into the garbage, explaining that he doesn't really need the cologne to cover his "natural scent". After Jude discusses something called the "stink cycle", Jonesy proposes a "Man-Off", a contest to determine who between himself, Jude and Wyatt has the best natural odor after a week of not showering, with the girls acting as the contest judges at the end of the week. Jude readily accepts the challenge, but Wyatt refuses to get into it, and Jonesy accuses him of being chicken for not wanting to enter the contest, so Wyatt reluctantly agrees to go along. Caitlin and Benjamin meet with the gang at the Babymaker booth during lunch, ready to have their photo taken and see the results. Caitlin is eager to see what happens with the resulting picture, but Benjamin seems somewhat more reluctant to do the photo until they enter the booth, where they discuss what gender their future baby would be and what to name the baby, before Caitlin drops some money into the coin slot and the camera goes off. The couple exit the booth to check out the results, but upon seeing the photo, Caitlin is horrified to discover that the resulting baby in the picture has turned out ugly; she then takes Benjamin back into the booth for a do-over of the photo, but the result turns out much the same as another ugly baby photo comes out of the photo slot. Caitlin wants to try her luck a third time, but Benjamin opts out instead and runs off. Jen reassures Caitlin by telling her that the booth probably produces random ugly baby pictures among the normal shots, and she attempts to prove it to her friend by taking Jude into the booth with her for a photo, as a joke, but the finished photo shows off a cute baby, much to Caitlin's chagrin as she runs off screaming in frustration, while Jude is impressed by the photo and takes to it, treating the photo as if it were a real baby and naming it "Little Dude". At the Galleria Ice Rink, while Jude is on duty with the Zamboni, Wyatt wonders why Jude's baby photo with Jen is in a picture frame. Then Jonesy shows up and begins bragging about how he is a "shoo-in" to win the Man-Off contest. Wyatt asks how the contest is supposed to be fair, as Jude doesn't break a sweat as the ice rink Zamboni driver because of the temperature there and Jonesy works with fragrant flowers all day at the flower shop, while Wyatt works in the kitchen at Burger McFlipster's where, due to the heat of the grills there, he is bound to break a sweat. Jonesy perceives Wyatt's comment as an attempt to back out of the contest and he calls him on it, then produces two trophies—one to the contest winner, the "Man-Off Champ" trophy for having the best odor, and a "Man-Off Chump" trophy to the contestant with the worst smell, which Jonesy claims Wyatt is going to get. Not wanting to back out or let Jonesy win, Wyatt chooses to stay in the contest—but he opts not to talk about it to Marlowe when she visits him at Burger McFlipster's and proposes to him that they get a baby photo done at the Babymaker booth later. Over at the Khaki Barn, a shipment of fruit-shaped hair clips arrives to the delight of two of The Clones, Kirsten and Kristen, who try the clips on. Nikki points out how silly the clips make the two Clones look, but the barb goes right over the heads of the clueless Kirsten and Kristen before Jonesy arrives at the store to see Nikki, who backs off and refuses to be near Jonesy because of his odor (resulting from not showering in four days). Nikki and The Clones then chase Jonesy out of the Khaki Barn by throwing some of the fruit clips at him, despite his protests. Caitlin returns to the Babymaker booth, bringing along a magazine with a handsome male model on the cover, to give the booth another try, but her poor luck with the booth continues as she gets another ugly baby photo, then after several other couples, including Darth and Julie, get photos of beautiful babies, Cait becomes short-tempered and irrational over the photos when Marlowe tries to reason with her, scaring Marlowe away. After leaving the Khaki Barn, Jonesy spots Wyatt going on his break from Burger McFlipster's as he goes to Huntigton's Department Store and heads to the men's fragrance section. Jonesy (who inadvertently causes a plant he hides behind to die due to his overpowering smell) watches from a distance, hoping for Wyatt to buy the cologne he has his eye on so that Jonesy can catch him in the act and claim victory, when Ron comes by and cites Jonesy for loitering, but Ron catches a whiff of the stench coming from Jonesy and starts to retch, and Wyatt subsequently spots Jonesy and decides to decline buying the cologne, keeping himself in the Man-Off and vexing Jonesy in the process. After spotting Jude coming into the Khaki Barn, Nikki grabs a fruit clip and puts it on her nose to avoid breathing through it and catching Jude's smell from the guys' contest, then gets puzzled when Jude asks about getting baby clothes for his Babymaker booth photo, which he is now carrying around in a stroller. Meanwhile, Caitlin manages to single-handedly push the Babymaker booth (despite it weighing much more than she does, which amazes Nikki as she comments on it) over by the Big Squeeze, becoming desperate to get any guy to go into the booth with her so she can get a cute baby photo. Jonesy walks up to the Big Squeeze moments later and confronts Wyatt about being at Huntington's, accusing him of cheating for attempting to buy cologne. Jen, now following Nikki's lead by putting a fruit clip on her nose to avoid smelling the guys, complains about the Man-Off, telling Jonesy and Wyatt that she can barely stand to be around them now because of the contest. Back at Burger McFlipster's, Wyatt spots Marlowe coming into the restaurant and hides behind the counter to keep her from finding him, which does not impress his boss, Tim. At the Khaki Barn, Nikki is impressed when she receives a bouquet of flowers, but when she sees Jonesy holding the bouquet (which then wilts and dies on him), Nikki puts her fruit clip back on her nose and pushes Jonesy away. Later, outside the men's food court washroom, Jonesy and Wyatt continue accusing each other of cheating in the Man-Off when Wyatt sees Marlowe coming again and pulls Jonesy into the men's room with him. Marlowe tells Wyatt that she knows about the contest, telling him that she got word about it from Nikki and Jen and adding that the fruit clips on the girls' noses were a giveaway to her. Wyatt is then surprised when Marlowe tells him that she is okay with the contest and that she's not bothered by him not showering, pointing out to him that many of the world's top rock musicians don't bathe frequently either, which comes as a relief to Wyatt. The judging phase of the Man-Off finally takes place at the food court after the week goes by as Nikki, Jen and Caitlin prepare to judge the contest while Marlowe watches. The girls lay down the rules of the judging, telling Jonesy, Jude and Wyatt that the one able to get closest to them before being told to stop wins the contest. As the girls remove the fruit clips from their noses to begin the judging, Wyatt is the first contestant called to walk over to their table, and he makes it to within six feet of the table before being told to stop. Wyatt is surprised by making it as close to the table as he did, and Marlowe tells him that to her, he does not smell nearly as bad after a week of avoiding showers as she thought. Jonesy takes his turn next, but he does not make it even two steps forward before the girls yell at him to stop, grossed out by his overpowering odor - Nikki, in fact, is so nauseated by Jonesy's smell that she vomits on the food court floor, and Jonesy protests, claiming that she, Jen and Caitlin have fixed the judging. As Jen, comforting a sickened Nikki, calls Jude over, she asks him what became of the baby picture they had taken at the Babymaker booth, and Jude tells her that he put "Little Dude" up for "adoption" (that is, he taped the photo to the back of Ron's uniform, unknown to the security guard). The girls then notice that Jude is standing right next to the table and that they barely noticed he smelled at all, so Jen, Caitlin and Nikki declare Jude the winner of the Man-Off. Jonesy is chagrined by the loss, as well as by getting fired after his boss at the flower shop appears and tells Jonesy that his smell had killed all the flowers at the shop. Moments later, Ron appears and tells Caitlin that he had been receiving complaints about her and the Babymaker booth, and Caitlin tells him about her poor track record of getting a cute baby photo, despite getting every guy she could to take a picture with her. When Ron notes that he had not been asked, Caitlin decides that she has nothing to lose at that point and pulls Ron into the photo booth with her, and a few moments later, Caitlin finally gets her wish when she gets a beautiful baby photo, looking very much like a baby version of herself. Pleased with the outcome, a happy Caitlin hugs Ron, who reciprocates for a moment before telling her that she risks getting a ticket from him unless she returns the booth to its original location, then complimenting the photo as he leaves. Jude then receives his Man-Off Champ trophy and a kiss on the cheek from Caitlin for winning, while Jonesy gets the dubious "honor" of being given the Man-Off Chump trophy. The next day at the Big Squeeze, Wyatt talks with the gang about leaving a ring around the bathtub at home after finally getting cleaned up, while Jen humorously mentions that her mother made Jonesy run his laundry through the wash twice to get rid of the smell from his week of not showering. After taking a sniff of Jonesy, Nikki says that she likes how the "Man-Off Chump" cleans up post-contest and prefers him that way as she kisses him on the cheek. Jude then shows off his champion trophy and credits his having a head start on Jonesy and Wyatt (through two weeks of not showering) with his win, and the shocked gang then grab Jude and take him to the centre court fountain, where they throw him into the pool for an impromptu bath. Quotes *'Wyatt:' Well, we went to the Rancid Bandage concert on Saturday, and things got a little sweaty. (His friends lean in, interested.) But then they turned on the AC. *'Jen:' What's that smell? Nikki: Ghastly! Wyatt: Chemical spill! Jonesy: (arriving) So guys, like what you smell? *'Caitlin:' You'll never guess what they just put in! A baby-maker booth! Nikki: Did she say what I think she just said? *'Jude:' You had me at "no baths." I'm in! *'Jen:' Whoa. Having your man enter a man-stink contest? That's gotta be a low point in any relationship. Caitlin: On the bright side, it can't be any worse than his cologne. *'Nikki:' There's no such thing as an ugly baby. Jen: You'd think so, but you'd be wrong. *'Wyatt:' My rancidy, meat-filled job calls. *'Tim:' Wyatt. Just because a kid threw up on your uniform doesn't mean you can ignore our smile every ten seconds rule. (Wyatt grins nervously.) Tim: Better. You now have nine seconds to prepare for the next one. Are the onions off? Wyatt: (covering for his stench) Onions, yeah, that's it. *'Jonesy:' Nikki, it's hard to make out with you when you keep moving away like that. *'Ron:' What is that? Smells like a cow patty. Cow patties make me–''(He barfs.)'' *'Nikki:' (watching Caitlin move the booth) For a size 0, she can sure drag a heavy load. *'Jude:' It's cool, I'm used to being a single parent. *'Marlowe:' Wyatt! (Wyatt grabs Jonesy's arms and goes to the washroom) Wyatt: Marlowe! You uh, use the washrooms, too? *'Wyatt:' (as he and Jonesy pee) I'm keeping my eye on you, Jonesy! (after a pause) Just...not at this particular moment. *'Jude:' I'd like to thank the stink cycle for all it's given me over the years. Peace out! Jonesy: No way! I demand a re-sniff! Florist: Jonesy, your B.O. killed every flower I have. You're fired! *'Jude:' Man-off champ! Jude Lizowski! And all it too was two weeks of not showering. Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen: (disbelieving) Two weeks!?!? Trivia *Jonesy's job: florist shop employee Reason for firing: His B.O. killed all the flowers. *The episode name is a play on the song "Baby, You Save Me". *The name is also a pun on "Baby, you smile". *Interestingly, because of Jude's habits of not bathing, the girls actually developed an immunity to his stench, enabling him to win the contest. Gallery Ep56.JPG|Nikki and Jude with his baby picture in a carriage. Jen goes to check out baby picture.jpg|Jen finds out about a baby picture. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h03m44s20.jpg|Jen and Jude going into the photo booth. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h06m03s186.jpg|Jude, Jen, and their "baby." Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin looks at the guys.jpg|Jen, Nikki, and Caitlin find out about the guys. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h07m19s156.jpg|Man-Off judges. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h08m41s195.jpg|Nikki vomiting because of Jonesy's stench. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h09m49s141.jpg|Jude makes it to the table. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h11m36s188.jpg|Carried away. vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h12m36s19.jpg|Time for your bath! vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h13m10s62.jpg|Impromptu bath. Tumblr lyl8tup9Ep1qf2xx4o1 1280.png|Nikki leans over for a hug. 01.png|Nikki beside Kristen and Kirsten 03.png|Surprised by Jonesy's B.O. Video JtGFtIiVECQ EZnRHIJJNsY Category:Episodes Category:Season 3